Crossover
by SolidSnakePrime
Summary: ZOE crossover
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or recognizable stuff. I have no money anyways.

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1The explosion was black, blacker then anything that the man had ever seen, it was like staring into the maw of a black hole. The last thoughts before he blacked out was 'Well damn, I guess that date with Ken is out of the question.'

System Reboot

system integrity test....no errors detected

sensors....15%

armor....2%

weapons....1% 

combat efficiency....2% 

pilot status....all bodily systems stressed beyond human norms, proceeding with cryogenic  suspension.

At that same moment not too far away a young boy was just regaining consciousness. 

"ADA, ADA!!" he yelled.

"Yes, Leo?" replied the frame through the speakers his suit.

"Are you ok ADA?"

"Yes Leo, however Jehuty has taken a massive amount of damage and I had to cryogenically freeze Dingo in order to prevent more damage to his body."

"ADA did we stop it?"

"Did we prevent Almaaun from activating?"

"My sensors confirmed Almaaun's deactivation."

"So where are we? We aren't on Phobos or Demos!"

"According to my sensors we are on Earth; however I cannot confirm this since Space Force Headquarters and many other structures are not present, and other anomalies are present."

"Earth! That can't be, we were just on Almaaun."

"That is correct. However Jehuty detected a surge of chronoton particles at the time of Almaaun's destruction."

"But ADA chronoton particles are just theoretical, aren't they?"

"That is incorrect, researchers at the University of Oregon have managed to isolate and use chronoton particles to send small objects back in time."

"So you are saying that we aren't just on Earth but back in time too?"

"That is incorrect. My memory banks contain no data on the anomalies present, therefore we must be in another dimension."

"Can we get back to our own dimension?"

"Unknown, however reproducing the event that brought us to this dimension is unlikely."

"Well let's take stock of the situation." Leo thought for a moment. "I can't get Vic to give me a status report can you scan Vic and give me a status report on him and Jehuty?"

"According to Jehuty's sensors the Vic Viper has been almost completely destroyed only the cockpit has survived. Jehuty has sustained heavy damage to armor and infrastructure and is at 5% combat efficiency."

            Leo thought for a moment "Well how can we repair the frames if we are in the past? I seem to recall that Metatron was not discovered until Callisto was surveyed."

"Jehuty has an emergency system that can synthesize Metatron using other sources of energy, however that system would take approximately ten years three months and ten days to fully repair Jehuty because of limitation of the current power grid, however Jehuty has detected Metatron approximately ten kilometers north of this location."

"What? Where is this Metatron?"

"According to signals intercepted from radio and television it is in Tokyo-3."

"Let's go ADA and get this Metatron."

"I am afraid that is impossible Leo."

"Why?" asked the young runner.

"According to my sensors the Metatron is several hundred meters below Tokyo-3 in a 'geo-front', according to intercepted signals, it is protected by several defensive layers and robots called Evangelion." replied the A.I. 

"Well we have advanced technology, how hard would it be to penetrate this 'geo-front' and get the Metatron?" 

"Given Jehuty's present condition and your reluctance to kill I have calculated a one percent chance of success."

"Well that won't work. We need to come up with a plan but I doubt that we can come up with a plan very quickly. Is there a place that we can store you and what's left of Vic? A place with a power main sufficient to begin repairs."

With a quick search through local computer databases a warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo-3 was found. With further access to local computers money was paid and ownership of the warehouse was transferred to Dingo Egret. Under cover of darkness the frame and the wreckage of the Vic Viper was safely ensconced in the warehouse.

"Well that takes care of that, but we still don't have a plan to get into the 'geo-front'. What do we know about the 'geo-front'?"

"According to news records Leo, the 'geo-front' is controlled by NERV an agency created to prevent the extinction of mankind, by defeating alien entities called 'Angels'."

"Damn, it must be impossible for someone my age to infiltrate this NERV organization, We need someone Dingo's age or older."

After analyzing the situation and scanning all the articles regarding NERV ADA refuted that statement, "According to news articles NERV has three pilots approximately your age." 

"That's great ADA we can just knock out one of the pilots and use his identification to infiltrate the base." stated the runner.

"Unfortunately, Leo, according to Evangelion websites the pilots are kept under twenty-four hour surveillance."

The young runner pondered that for a few minutes before replying, "Well then how do I become a pilot?" 

"According to the website pilots are chosen in accordance to a report by the Marduk Institute."

"ADA can you hack into the Marduk Institute computers and alter the report so that I am considered as a possible pilot."

After a short pause the advanced battle computer replied "I regret to inform you that I was not able to do as you requested; however, I was able to enroll you in a school so that you can take the test used by the Marduk Institute to select pilots."

Somewhat crestfallen the boy replied, "School, well if I have to go to school to get you the Metatron then that's what I'll have to do, but if that's the case then I will also need a place to stay while I go to school I can't have my address be a warehouse. I also need money not to mention identification, I don't think that the stores and restaurants here will accept credits."

A millisecond later and with judicious use of computer power the problem was solved. A bank account was opened and with another use of ADA's power it was filled with cash. Then a lease was electronically signed and Leo had an apartment. 

"Leo come into the cockpit."

"But Dingo is there."

"I have moved him into a medical storage compartment in Jehuty. I need to give you something."

With that a drawer inside the cockpit was opened and a watch was revealed.

"What's this ADA?"

"It is a communications device, put it on and it will allow communication between you and me."

One shopping trip later and several thousand yen later Leo had a wardrobe to go with the hi-tech watch.

The next day, room A-2.

"Class we have a new student Leo Stenbuck, please make him feel welcome." the old teacher said. However the class did not get a chance to make him feel welcome, or not welcome however the case was, because at that moment the intercom crackled to life "Leo Stenbuck please report to the counselor's office." 

The counselor's office was a small room with barely enough room to accommodate the large desk and the even larger chair the small man sat in. "Mr. Stenbuck I was looking at your records and I realized that you haven't taken all of the tests required by the government. You will need to take them now." With that he gave Leo a pencil and a thick stack of tests. "I'll check back with you in a little while to see how you are doing." Three hours later, "So Mr. Stenbuck how are you doing?" At that the visibly fatigued boy replied, "I'm done." The small man was visibly startled "Your done already?! Normally it takes at least five hours to complete. Well if you are done you may get lunch and go back to class." After eating a quick lunch Leo returned to "Before the Second Impact there was...and...and." and snores from the class. It was about ten minutes before the teacher finally noticed that the Leo had returned. The teacher was visibly startled, the fact that the teacher was startled and shocked the whole class out of it's semi-comatose state, "What your back already? It usually takes five hours to... Well then you may take a seat behind Mr. Ikari there, ask him any questions that you may have."

Within moments the rumors started flying, aided of course by computer chat rooms.

What that kid took the test in only three hours?

Ya, I remember that test it took me a whole day to take it.

Well I heard that it is not really a school test at all. I heard that it is used to look for pilots.

What?!

Ya, I heard that the test is actually sent to the Marduk Institute.

That's just a rumor. I heard it's used to weed out malcontents so they can be tagged for surveillance. 

This went on until the end of class by which point the test was given supernatural and extraterrestrial origins. However, at that moment the test in question was scanned, digitized, and sent off to be analyzed. By the time the class ended the results were analyzed and a pilot was found, and by the time the Leo left the school a car and two men in black suits and sunglasses were waiting for him.


	2. note

For the first chapter I had a burning need to write, but my muse has left me. That and I now go to college. However, fear not because I will be taking fewer classes over the summer and might be able to continue the story. I will also accept an author to collaborate with me.

However, I do have a few rules: this is a crossover not a fusion, while the story may allude to another series it won't cross another series, no major author created characters, and no absolutely no self-inserts.

If you want to collaborate e-mail me at SolidSnakeBetayahoo.com .


End file.
